Believe
by Xx.0nce.up0n.a.time.xX
Summary: A story about a girl called phoebe who has been in to foster system her whole life just wanting to find a family that accept e just needs to start believing that things will get better. Will she? rated K just to be safe
1. intro

**Authors note: this is a new fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it please leave me reviews and for updates on chapters follow me on Instagram Xx. 0n. .xX**

 **Hope you enjoy xx**

 **background: Phoebe is a 10-year-old girl who has been in the foster system her whole life and the only thing she has from her birth parents is a baby blanket with her name sown into it in purple thread. She is now a foster daughter in the martin family. The mom of the family is zoe and the dad of the family is Chris. When phoebe started living with them a few months ago they had already got two kids of their own Chloe and Connor. The only reason they fostered phoebe was for the money they were getting for looking after her. They didn't care about her. Phoebe thinks everything in her life is wrong and terrible and that is until she finds out some of her idols are coming into her school. What will happen next?**

 **Short chapter ahead just for the first chapter**

 ***phoebes point of view***


	2. Chapter 1

**Author note: I am trying my best to keep this in the present tense while writing it but I struggle to do that so some words might be in the past but most of the bits you are reading ,unless I have mentioned, are in the present tense.**

 **Hope you enjoy the first proper chapter XX**

 ***phoebes point of view***

Beep! Beep! That's my alarm letting me know its 7:00am and that means its time for me to get up and get ready for school. School is honestly my worst night mare because I only have 3 friends, Millie, Freya and Darcie. Pretty much everyone else gives me stairs and thinks I am a weirdo. So, I then swing my arm over to turn my alarm off then I get up from on the floor when I have been sleeping for the past few months only with a think blanket. I take a few steps over to my little pile of worn out clothes and pick out a pair of faded black jeans, a navy blue plain tee-shirt, a pair of too small knickers, a pair of white sock which were now grey. A lot of my clothes were worn out and too small for me because all the foster homes I have ever been too have never wanted to spend much money on me apart from one home I was at which I had a foster mum and she was very nice to me and it was too good to be true because after a few weeks she sent me back to the foster home because she had just met a new man and they were moving in with each other and she didn't want a 5 year old kid to look after.

I then got changed out of my nighty and put all my clothes on. After that I grabbed my backpack and went down stairs to see my whole foster family eating a big breakfast as usual none for me because they don't want to even spend a little money on food for me. So, to stop my belly rumbling and then getting in trouble for watching them eat, I turned around and grabbed an apple and put it in my bag. I then walked to the front door, put my old white now grey sneakers on then I walked out the door to head to school.

I have been walking to school for about 20 minutes so far and I have around 20 more minutes and school starts in 10 minutes and as usual I am going to be late to school then get a detention for being late because my foster family won't want to give me a lift to school even though the school is on the other side of town and they give there kids a lift to the same school as I go to but I cant get a lift with them, oh well I guess I will stay healthy. I feel something drip on my face then I realise its starting to rain. Oh, great I don't even have a coat. So, I am not just going to be late to school I am going to be wet all day too. Then to make everything worse when I was about 5 minutes away from school a big car with blacked out windows drives past me and splashes me, and I get even more wet. But I just carry on walking so I won't be too late to school.


	3. Chapter 2

I got to school around 10 minutes later and I went straight to my first class which was English, and I walk in the room and everyone, including Mr smith, seemed excited but I didn't now why. Until my two friends, Millie and Darcie, came running over to me and told me.

"phoebe, the cast of once upon a time are coming into our school" Millie announced "today"

"that's cool" I replied calmly because I was excited, but I didn't want to be an annoying fangirl.

So, then we all went and sat at our desks luckily Mr smith was too excited to realise I was late to school. I couldn't help but wonder why they were coming to our school, but I guess they would only be here for a day or so.

"class please could I have your attention at the front" Mr smith announced "the cast of once upon a time are here because they want to use the woods we have at the back of our school for some of there episodes in there new season and they thought it would be nice to come visit us today and probably some other days. Today they will be in the hall to meet everyone and its our turn this after noon at 1:00." Throughout that I could hear people screeching in excitement. I am really exited but I don't want to show it, so I just get on with my work till the bell rings and we all go to our classes and before I know it, its 12:00 which means lunch time.

I walk out my class and was on my way to meet Millie and Darcie to gossip the whole of lunch while they ate because I as usual had no lunch. But I walk past a little room which the door is open slightly and I hear noises coming from there like someone is crying so I look in and see my idol Jen Morrison sat there crying. I don't know why but I just stood there looking I should have walked away but I didn't want to so I just stayed stood there till she looked up and saw me.

"so..sorry I...I didn't mean to... I just heard someone crying" I start to explain what I was doing there but she interrupts.

"it's ok just don't tell no one, so kid what do you want signed" She says while whipping her tears away.

"urm…. Nothing… are you ok" I reply

"you must want a signature and yes its just been a hard few years"

"I have nothing for you to sign" I start so say but then remember I have my drawing pad in my bag "wait I do have something if you wouldn't mind signing it"

I rest my bag on a little table opposite her and start to pull out a few things to find it.

"ok what is it you want me to sign" she replies as I pull it out my bag.

"here I got it. Its my drawing pad its pretty full so it will take me a few minutes for me to find the right page" I tell her

As I start too look for the page I could tell she is looking over my shoulder at my drawings.

"so I guess you like drawing" she asks

"yeah, I don't have a lot of spare time but I try to do it when I can" I answer

"well your very good at it if I can say so myself" jen replys

"here I found the right page" I say as I hand her my drawing pad on a page of the once upon a time logo and a picture of emma swan "I drew these a while ago when I first saw the show"

"oh my this is amazing, and wait did you say these" jen answered then I turn for a few more page and she keeps seeing more of the cast drew in my note pad "how old are you?"

"I am 9 years old and I drew most of the cast" I reply

Jen then signs next to the drawing of emma swan and says, "have you been to see us in the hall yet?"

I reply "no I am seeing you at 1:00"

"ok make sure you bring this, and we will have to show everyone else" she says excitedly handing my drawing pad back and gives me a quick hug and we both say bye. Then I got to find Millie and Darcie.

after a few minutes I find then sat where the usually are, sat against a wall near the lockers.

"guys guess what" I say trying not to shout in excitement

"what" they both reply in sync. Then I hand them my drawing pad open on the page Jen signed. "how?"

"I saw her, and she did it for me" I was going to say when I found her but then I remembered not to tell anyone.

"omg that's so cool" Darcie said

"I know" I replied

We carried on talking till the bell rang and we realised we had to go to the hall to meet the cast. I was nervous because I didn't know if they would all like my drawings but I was also excited to meet them all, but I remembered not to fan girl.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I love Colin and Helen together but for this fan fiction they are not together sorry if I offend anyone (in this fanfiction Helen is Colin's ex-wife)**

*Jens point of view*

It was now 1:00 and Colin, Ginny, Josh, Jared, Bex, Lana, Sean and I were getting ready for the next class to come meet us and don't get me wrong I love meeting our fans, but I wasn't in the mood for it today just everything that's happened over the past few years have got to me and was all becoming too much, and I can tell I wasn't the only one.

Then as I was finishing my thoughts I heard some noise coming from a corridor and I could tell it was the next class on there way. Then I could hear them all slowly coming in, so I turned my head and I saw her. The girl from earlier, with blond long hair and bright blue eyes walking in and holding her drawing pad which was almost full to the rim with drawings. I had told most of the cast about her drawings and we all decided to let her stay behind at the end to show the drawings and we had already spoke to her teaches about it and they said it was fine to keep her a little longer.

So we spent one hour signing things, taking pictures and talking to the fans, we even did some singing together but the whole time I couldn't help but watch the girl because she didn't know we were going to get her to stay behind for the drawings but still she didn't want to get the signatures from everyone else she just sat at the back and I was tempted to walk over a few times but I got interrupted by a fan every time I tried to. I felt bad for her but after all the kids got told to go back to their class I saw her walking out looking sad almost like she had thought i had just forgot about her. Then I quickly walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder which made her jump a little bit but then I told her to come with me and she looked unsure at first but then she did. I took her over to the rest of the cast and I asked her to show them the drawings and that's what she did.

Everyone was shocked at the talent of the little girl and all the details on her drawings and they were just silent for a while. Then they started signing the pictures of themselves.

"these are amazing" Jared said

"wow" was all Josh could say

"how old are you?" Lana asked

She replied "9"

Then after everyone was finished looking at her drawing pad they handed it back to her and then they all left to go get some drinks before we left to go back to the place we were staying at, but I stayed with her and we talked for a while then the bell went, it had already been another hour and that meant it was time for all the kids to go home.

"I guess you have to get going now" I say to the girl

"I guess so" she replied and started walking out the door "bye"

"bye" I shout back

About 30 minutes had passed when we were all in the car driving down the road when I saw her again the girl walking on her own down the road and she looked like she was still on her was back from school, so I told josh to stop driving and pull over to her and I told them to go back to where we were staying, and I would walk. To be honest I felt a connection with her ever since I met her, but I don't know why.

"hey stranger" I shout in a jokey way to her. She then turns around to see who it is and she sees me but she doesn't look like she did earlier her eyes were puffy and she looked like she had been crying. I them walk over to her as she replies "hi".

"are you ok?" I ask but I just get a nod "I saw you and I though you would like some company so where you are going?"

"home" she replied softly

"I thought you left for your house ages ago?" I question

"I did but it takes me around 40 minutes to get from school to my house" she answers quietly

"you up for talking about anything?" I say

"no" I had a short reply off her then she said "I just want to walk home by myself please"

"ok that's fine"

I then decide to ring Ginny to ask her to pick me up and she says she will be then in a few minutes. In them few minutes I though about the past few years and how I haven't really spoke to anyone about it and there are only a few people who I could speak to about it and that's Colin, Ginny, Lana and Bex. Don't get me wrong I love the rest of the cast to bits but them four people have always been here and tried with me especially the girls and Colin will just understand me, but I don't feel like I can talk to him about it yet.

Then I see Ginny's car pull up next to me and I jump in the front next to her and I need to get it all out and talk to her, but I couldn't instead I just burst down into tears and she just hugged me and told me to believe that it would get better and everything happens for a reason. I believed her, and I knew that at some point I would have to talk to Colin.


	5. Chapter 4

*phoebes point of view*

I looked behind me after I had been walking for a few minutes and I saw Jen get in a car that Ginny was driving and then suddenly, I saw Jen start crying to Ginny and I wasn't sure if I had made Jen cry, but it still made me feel bad. Then I just decided to turn back to the way I was walking so I could get back in time without getting in trouble.

I got home and went straight to my room to put my bag there before going back down stairs to see what chores I had to do today. As usual I had to pretty much clean the whole house in 1 hour before the rest of the family get home from being at the park or somewhere fun. I was getting angry about how I get treated in this house but, so I didn't get in trouble I just tried to get all of the chores done.

After 1 hour I had almost done all of them apart from start to cook diner for the adults and their kids, but I guess they will have to do that because they should be back soon. Oh no that's them now I am going to in big trouble. I run down stairs to say hello.

"hello mom and dad" I say awkwardly because I have having to call them mom and dad "hi Chloe and Connor"

"have you done all your chores today" Mr martin says as he sits down on the couch

"I have done all of them apart from one which was make the dinner" I reply and then mr martin stands up and heads towards me "I am sorry I just ren out of time"

He then grabs me tightly by the wrist and drags me upstairs "not good enough! you know what's going to happen now don't you" he shouts angrily

After 30 minutes he finally walks out my room after he kicked me to the floor bunched me and kicked me a lot of times and he also did a lot of things to me what I wish I could stop him doing but he was too strong and kept holding me down. I was not left lying on the floor of my room half naked crying. As he walks out he shouts "you have 10 minutes to pack up all your things and get out of my house" I could barely move but I needed to get out of here, so I quickly grabbed a few bags and filled them with all my things and just before I left I made sure I had my baby blanket and my phone.

Then I ran down stairs and quickly left the house, it was dark and cold outside but it was dry, so I decided to head to the park because there was some benches I could sit at there and it was half way between school and where I am now.

After 20 minutes I was there, and I checked the time and it was and it was 9:00pm so I just decided to sit there on a bench and keep all my things near me. I was sat there for a while just thinking about life, why did I have to be put in the foster system when I was only a baby after being at the hospital for weeks, why did the only mom who was nice to me leave me for that man when I was 5, why does this have to be my life. I could feel my eyes watering as I was thinking all this stuff then I herd some one behind me and I turned around and saw…..


	6. Chapter 5

*Phoebes point of view*

So, Jen just found me in the park I can't really remember much apart from talking a little bit and her asking me if I needed somewhen to stay then she offered me a place at the house the cast rented out and I didn't want to, but I knew that it would be best for me and that if I said no that she wouldn't leave me alone. I am very grateful though.

Just as we were approaching this huge house I asked Jen "Are you sure this is ok?"

"yeah I think so, I am sure all the cast will understand, and I wasn't just going to just leave you outside late at night" she replied

"thank you for this" I respond as we get to the door.

"honestly its fine" Jen reply's as she gets her keys and unlocks the front door. We both walk in quietly because we thought a lot of the cast would be asleep I then take a glance around. This was the biggest house I have ever been in by far, there was a huge stair case in the middle of the room, then to the left was the kitchen with a huge dining room and too the right was a high living area, then behind the stair case was 2 double doors leading to a huge garden. Then Jen says to me "right kid, are you hungry?"

I was starving I had only ate an apple all day, but I didn't want to be too rude, so I politely said "yes"

"ok then let's get you something"

We then walked to the kitchen and Jen walked over to the pantry "so we have a lot in here just come over and pick something" Jen said. So, I walked over, and I noticed there was some cereal bars, so I took one and then I said, "thank you".

"you don't have to keep saying thank you" Jen tells me "right I think its time for bed because you still have school tomorrow, you can eat that when u are in your room"

She then walks to the bottom of the stairs where she had placed my bags and then she grabs some and carries them up the stairs. So, I follow her. We then walk down a corridor after going up 2 fights of stairs and Jen walks past a room and says "that's my room and your is just next to mine" we then walk a few more steps and we get to the room Jen said is my room for now. She then opens the door and we enter and it is a huge room with a king or queen size bed I can't tell, there is also a flat screen TV and loads of other things. Then Jen tells me that the bathroom that's attached to my room is a shared bathroom. There is my door to it then Jens door to it, so it is also like a short cut to her room.

"OMG this room is amazing" I say to Jen

"I know, I am going to go to my room now and get into my pyjamas then I will be back to see you" Jen replies to me then walks through the bath room to her room. So, I decide to get changes too, so I just put on a top that has always been too big for me, so I wear it as a night dress. Then I decide to lay in the bed and wait for Jen to come back in which she does within a few minutes, she is wearing light blue jogging bottoms and a white tank top.

"you look comfy" Jen says to me as she sits on the edge of my bed near my feet.

"I am the comfiest I have been in a while" I reply

"that's good" she says back "also I know something is wrong with you but I am not going to force it out of you, you can tell me when your ready too and if you want I never have to know, but you can stay here aslong as you need just promice me you are not going to bring fans to the house or tell them where we are and promice that you are not one of those crazy people"

"I promise and I know you told me not to but thank you again" I reply

Jen then stands up and says "that's ok, right if you wake up in the night or in the morning please come and wake me up and don't just go down stairs because I haven't told the rest of the cast, and remember I am just next door if you need me"

"goodnight Jen" I say as she walks away

"good might phoebe"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter there will be a longer one out soon also don't forget to leave a review xx**

*Jens point of view*

I wake up to the sound of faint whimpers coming from the room phoebe is in, so I check the time, 3:24 am, then I speed walk out of my room, through the shared bathroom then to the room phoebe is staying in and I see her curled up in a ball, still sleeping but she was crying in her sleep. She must be having a nightmare, so I decide to sit on the edge of the bed and lightly pat her shoulder whispering "Phoebe wake up, its Jen" I repeat that a few times and then she finally wakes up and sits up straight away. Her eyes were all red and puffy. I then hug her and whisper "its ok" while cradling her head as she cries into my shoulder. Then her breathing started to pick up and I think she's having a panic attack, so I decide to quickly get some help from anyone. So, I shout down the corridor "I need some help" and then I see Colin walk out of his room quickly and then he jogs over to me.

"Jen! What's wrong?"  
"Colin I can't explain just I need help and I will explain later I promise. Can you just get some water and some tissues please then bring them in that room" I say quickly pointing to the room she was in then I run back in to help Phoebe.

She was still sat in her bed crying and her breathing was still quick. So, I decide to pull her into a hug to comfort her and I then put a finger under her chin to make her look up to me. Then I calmly say "Phoebe look at me, its going to be ok but you need to calm down a bit. Follow what I say. Breath in…. breath out" I then repeat a few more times till her breathing has calmed down bus she is still crying a little.

She then hugs me tightly and says "I am sorry Jen" just as Colin hurries in

"sorry I took a while I had to explain to a few others" he said handing Phoebe some water and tissues

"its ok and Phoebe you don't have to apologise you couldn't help it" I say softly


	8. Chapter 8

*phoebes point of view*

I can't really remember the events from the past 20 minutes, but I knew I had a panic attack after I woke up from a nightmare. I remember Jen helping me calm down then Colin coming into the room and giving me some water and tissues. Then after Colin made sure we were both ok he left to go back to bed. Jen was still with me though. She was sat on the edge of the bed next to me and she would look over at me every few second to check I was ok.

"you know when I was younger I used to have panic attacks" Jen told me "I used to get them because I held in all of my problems and never spoke to anyone, I don't want to force you to talk about what has been happening but when you are ready you can talk to me about anything." By this point my eyes were watering, "what's wrong?"

"nothing, it's silly" I reply "well I have just never had anyone care about me this much"

And that makes Jens eyes start to water so she hugs me and says "look at us sat here crying" I laugh a little. "right do you think you will be able to go to sleep?"

"I am not sure" I answer

"ok well if you're not sure I will wait in here with you till you fall asleep if you do" Jen said as she crawls over me and sits next to me on the double bed. I then lay down properly and lay there for a little while before my eyes begin to fall shut and I fall asleep.

*Jens point of view*

*a few hours later*  
I wake up and look to my side to see a still sleeping phoebe I must have fell asleep after she did. I then turn to my other side to pick up my phone to check the time. It said 8:26am I then decide that it would probably be best for phoebe to miss today off school after last night events. I then get up and decide to get up to see if Colin was awake to explain to him about the whole phoebe situation. But as I stood up from the bed u heard a faint voice.

"Jen…"

"good morning phoebe" I say to her

"morning. Where you going?" she said her voice still ruff from just waking up

"I am just going to talk to some of the cast for a bit. If you want, you could get ready while I am gone, and we can go shopping" I say

"ok but what about school?" she says

"I decided it would be best for you to not go in today after what happened last night" I reply, "is that ok?"

"yes, that's fine" she answers "also sorry about last night and thank you for last night"

"what did I tell you" I say, "stop sorry and thank you also what school do you go to, so I can let them know you are not coming in?"

"ok and I go to bay stone school" phoebe reply's

"ok I will be back in around 30 minutes" I answer and head out the door. I then walk down stairs to the kitchen where I see Josh, Ginny and Colin. Josh and Ginny were making breakfast and Colin was sat on a bar stool leaning on the counter drinking a coffee "good morning"

"morning" Colin said "Jen we need to talk"

"I know but I need to sort something out first" I reply "I need everyone in the lounge in 5 minutes can you help me get everyone there. Just tell them it's a group meeting"

So, all 4 of us go around the house to get everyone into the lounge and 5 minutes later Ginny, Josh, Colin, Lana, Jared, Bex, Bobbie and Emilie were all sat in there waiting for me to say something. So, I started explaining all the events from last night to the rest of them and finished by saying "I hope that you all don't mind if we have someone else staying here"

Then they al started saying that it was fine and that they don't mind so I thanked them all and told them that they could go back to doing what they were doing before. Colin then came over and said "Jen we really need to talk now"

"Colin I am sorry, but I have to call phoebes school and tell them she won't be coming it today then I am going to take her out, but we could maybe talk later I am sorry" I answer him

"ok" he reply's and walks away sadly which makes me feel a little bad but what I said was true. So, I then walked into a different room and looked up the phone number for the school and rang them, but they said I can't keep her off school If there was no reason I could tell them. So, I just said she isn't coming in and ended the call. I then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of breakfast that Ginny and Josh had made for all of us and I then walked up stairs and into Phoebes room not thinking to knock and I walk in a see her putting on a top but as she was doing so I noticed all of her scars on her back and I also noticed some fresh bruises and cuts but I decided to not say anything so I just said "sorry I should have knocked"

"its ok" she replied I then handed her the breakfast "is this for me?"  
"who else would it be for?" I say

"thank you" she answers me

In my head I was still thinking about her cuts and bruises and I was starting to guess that she had ran away from an abusive home, but I didn't want to put pressure on her about it. All I knew is that she would be staying here for a while

 **A/N: wow, 1021 words, here is the longer chapter I promised. Sorry it took me a while, but I wasn't in the mood for writing, so I had a little break. Hope you liked the new chapter and don't forget to leave me reviews to help me improve to make the story better for you to read.**


	9. Chapter 9

*phoebes point of view*

Jen had just come in and gave me some breakfast which was very nice of her but when she came in I was just putting my top on and I am pretty sure she saw my new cuts and bruises as well as my scars. Then after she gave me the breakfast we both sat next to each other on a couch that was in the room while I ate. We just sat there in silence and I decided then to say something "I know you probably saw my scars and bruises and that you probably don't want me here anymore because I am so broken and ugly, just tell me that" my eyes were watering.

Jen doesn't say anything she just hugs me but then she says, "I don't want you to leave" and then I did something I never have done before and hugged her back then we stayed there for a little bit and then Jen let go and then she said "phoebe you can't think like that, I want to get to know you and I don't care about your scars. Well I care why someone would do that to a little girl, but they are part of you and I am willing to accept that and there nothing to be ashamed of. They show what a brave girl you are." While she was saying all these true things I couldn't keep the tears in they just trickled down my cheeks but not too far because every so often Jen would use the pad of her thumb to wipe them away. Then after she had finished talking I basically jumped into her arms and hugged her and carried on crying.

I don't know how long I was crying for but the whole time Jen was just cradling my head and telling me things like "its going to be ok" and "don't worry". It felt just right to cry in front of her. I could tell that I wouldn't get told off for crying in front of her like in my other homes. I am not 100% sure but I think Jen was also crying because a few times I felt a few drips on my head but I just left it. Then after I had no tears let to cry I sat up and looked at Jen and she wiped her tears away and then wiped mine away too. Then we sat there in each other's arms for about another 5 or 10 minutes until Jen said "right we could go out shopping but there will probably be loads of paparazzi asking questions and taking pictures"

"aren't you used to that" I asked

"yes, I am but I might be a bit overwhelming for you right now" she answered

"oh well then if its ok could we stay here" I ask

"yes, that's fine if that's what you want to do, maybe later if your up for it we could order some things online" she suggested

"that would be nice, but you don't have to" I say "I don't want to be a charity"

"you would never be a charity it's just I thought you might want a few new clothes because not to be rude or anything, but your clothes seem a little to small and worn out and you only have a few begs so your probably don't have many" she said and all she said was true, so I just nodded.

After another 5 or so minutes Jen said that if I wanted too then I could finish getting ready then we could go see everyone else, so I stared to get ready.

Then I asked, "Jen I was just wondering something and you don't have to but could you do my hair for me?"

"of course," she answered, "what would you like doing?"

"surprise me"

"ok" she did my hair quite quick and then she told me to go over to the mirror to see if it was ok. So, I walked over to the mirror and looked at the hair style she did for me. She had done two small braids at the top of my head and did them half way back and then she tied them off and then left my blond waves down. I loved it. It was so different for me, I usually have it in a high ponytail or I just leave it down.

"do you like it?" Jen asked

"I love it" I reply "thank you so much" Jen just smiled back. I then went to my bags and started looking through them for my tooth brush. I looked through them all and I couldn't find it. But I was sure I had put it in here, so I carried on looking but a bit more aggressively because I couldn't keep asking Jen for things. I had to find it.

"what you looking for?" she asked

"My toothbrush I am sure I put it in here" I say still looking. Jen then walks into the joint bathroom we share and walks out and hands me a toothbrush. "thank you" I say.

"your welcome and you do realise next time you need something you can't find then please ask me"

"ok" I reply shortly then go to the bathroom to brush me teeth which Jen does too.

 **A/N: sorry its taken so long I have had a lot of school work to do**


End file.
